


From The Depths

by Neneithel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neneithel/pseuds/Neneithel
Summary: Following the release of the Leviathans from Purgatory, Dean is hurt and angry, but mostly afraid. He vents to poor, dead Castiel.





	From The Depths

_From The Depths._

So you're dead.

The Leviathans are free, the world is in trouble, Sam is screwed and you're dead. You made this mess and then bowed out and left me to deal with it, me! Remember me, Cas? I'm the one who told you not to do it. I begged you not to do it.

You know why I hate angels? They don't listen. All so certain that they're right, that they're doing the righteous thing and that means there can't be a better option. All so certain that no human could know better than them. We're monkeys, right? Monkeys in clothes. I thought you were different. I thought you'd listen.

I trusted you, Cas. I trusted our friendship. When Bobby and Sam said something was wrong, I defended you. Do you know how stupid I felt when I had to admit that they were right? Do you know how dumb I still feel, being tricked by the worst liar on the planet?

And still, I wanted to forgive you.

I tried to help you. I tried to reason with you. I warned you how this would go and you refused to even think about it. You looked me in the eye and you told me what I thought didn't matter. Okay, fine, I don't matter. And the world? The world you were sent to protect? That didn't matter either?

I can't forgive you now. I know you're dead and that sucks and I never wanted that to happen and I could forgive your stupidity and your arrogance and the fact you're a child who never looks more than five minutes ahead, but what you did to Sam, you knew what you were doing.

Remember when you told me he was better off without his soul? You painted a vivid picture of what remembering Hell would do to him. You knew, better than I did, just what that wall was holding back. You knew what he'd be without it. You knew exactly what you were doing when you smashed that wall. You destroyed my brother as a cheap distraction. You hurt Sam and for that, I hate you.

Do you hear that, Cas? I hate you. We were brothers and you lied to me. Sam trusted you and you broke his head. I don't even know how he's still Sam, but it's no thanks to you. I don't know what happens next. Do I get to watch him lose his mind? Do I have to watch him fight against the whole Hell you unleashed in his head? How can anyone fight that? Can anything or anyone fix the damage you did? You said you would save him. You promised you would save him. Even after everything you'd done, I half believed you.

And now you're dead. Who's going to save him now? 

I know you didn't mean for any of this to happen. I get that. 

Cas, I told you it would happen. Damn dick angels. You never listen. 

I asked you to stop, for me, for our friendship. I begged you not to do the stupid things you did. I didn't think for a moment I would have to beg you not to tear Sam's mind apart and leave him to die.

You threw my brother into a pit.

You drove my brother mad.

After all we'd done to get Sam's soul back and protect him from the torture it had suffered, you tore down the wall. I hate you, you stupid son of a bitch. I hate you and I would kill you if ...

If you weren't already dead.

So here I am, praying to a dead angel that I hate.

Here I am, shouting into the darkness.

Here I am, trying to find a way through this.

Sam needs me. The world needs us. I don't know where to start.

"Good things do happen, Dean." you said. Well tell me, dead, dick angel, when do the good things start?

Come back.

The End.


End file.
